"Kim" by Eminem
Kim is a song by American rapper Eminem. The song was a "love song" made for his ex-wife Kim Mathers. Lyrics Aww, look at daddy's baby girl That's daddy's baby, little sleepy head Yesterday I changed your diaper Wiped you and powdered you How did you get so big? Can't believe it, now you're two Baby, you're so precious Daddy's so proud of you Sit down, bitch! You move again I'll beat the shit out of you! (Okay!) Don't make me wake this baby! She don't need to see what I'm 'bout to do! Quit crying, bitch! Why do you always make me shout at you?! How could you just leave me and love him out the blue?! Oh, what's the matter, Kim? Am I too loud for you?! Too bad, bitch! You're gonna finally hear me out this time! At first I'm like, "Aight, you wanna throw me out, that's fine!" But not for him to take my place, are you out your mind?! This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine! How could you let him sleep in our bed?! Look it, Kim! Look at your husband now! (No!) I said look at him! He ain't so hot now, is he, little punk?! (Why are you doing this?!) Shut the fuck up! (You're drunk! You're never gonna get away with this!) You think I give a fuck?! Come on! We're going for a ride, bitch! (No!) Sit up front! (We can't just leave Hailie alone, what if she wakes up?) We'll be right back, well, I will, you'll be in the trunk! So long, bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you So long, bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you You really fucked me, Kim! You really did a number on me! Never knew me cheatin' on you would come back to haunt me But we was kids then, Kim, I was only eighteen That was years ago, I thought we wiped the slate clean That's fucked up! (I love you!) Oh God, my brain is racin' (I love you!) What are you doing? Change the station! I hate this song! Does this look like a big joke? (No!) There's a -year-old little Laying dead with a slit throat in your living room! Ha-ha! What, you think I'm kiddin' you?! You loved him, didn't you? (No!) Bullshit, you bitch! Don't fuckin' lie to me! What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me? Fuck you, asshole! Yeah, bite me! Kim, Kim! Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly, don't you? (It's not that!) No, you think I'm ugly (Baby!) Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you! I swear to God, I hate you! Oh my God, I love you! How the fuck could you do this to me?! (I'm sorry!) How the fuck could you do this to me?! So long, bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you So long, bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you Come on, get out! (I can't! I'm scared!) I said get out, bitch! (Let go of my hair! Please don't do this, baby! Please! I love you! Look, we can just take Hailie and leave!) Fuck you! You did this to us! You did it! It's your fault! Oh my God, I'm crackin' up, get a grip, Marshall! Hey, remember the time we went to Brian's party And you were, like, so drunk that you threw up all over Archie? That was funny, wasn't it? (Yes) That was funny, wasn't it?! (Yes!) See, it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight One of you tries to grab a knife And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced (No!) And while this is going on, his son just woke up And he walks in, she panics, and he gets his throat cut (Oh my God!) So now they both dead And you slash your own throat So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note I shoulda known better when you started to act weird We coulda— hey, where you going? Get back here! You can't run from me, Kim! It's just us, nobody else You're only makin' this harder on yourself! Ha-ha, got ya! Go ahead, yell! Here, I'll scream with you, "Ah, somebody help!" Don't you get it, bitch? No one can hear you! Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin' to you! You were supposed to love me! Now bleed, bitch, bleed! Bleed, bitch, bleed! Bleed! So long, bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you So long, bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Living in this world without you Why it Rocks #Eminem does a good job of playing both himself and Kim. #The story is great. It's about Kim cheating on Eminem which causes him to go mad and kill her. #The chorus shows a lot of emotion in Eminem's voice. #The third verse can stick with you because of how disturbing it is. #The intro is good at catching people by surprise. #It's one of Eminem's most memorable songs. # The song still shocks people to this day. Trivia *This song was made as a prequel to 97 Bonnie and Cylde. *Eminem said he was inspired to make this song after watching some horror movies. Category:Eminem Category:Hip hop Category:2000s Category:Horrorcore